I Árvácska
by GyilkosKoala
Summary: Akatsuki a fesztiválon. Modern AU.


I.Árvácska

Már pontosan két és fél órája nyomorogtak a kis busz napszítta, sokszor használt műbőr ülésein. Itachi ráérősen vezetett, és úgy tűnt, ő az egyetlen létező személy, aki nem akar halálra sülni, felforrt agyvelővel a betonra vetődni és hideg vízért könyörögni egy nem-létező isten űrbéli jelenlétének.

Itachi pontosan úgy nézett ki, mint amikor elindultak; márványszín bőr, alig létező anyajegyek csillagképe, hosszú fekete haját hátul felkötötte, hogy ne melegítse tarkóját. Egy acélszürke ujjatlan felsőt vett fel és szaggatott nadrágot. A tusvonala tökéletes, egyenes, de cicafarok nem kandikál a végén. Körmeit éppen indulás előtt lakkozta a busz egyik ülésén, így pár hosszabb kosz beleragadt és csúnya dudorok éktelenkedtek a kék anyag tetején. Itachi néha rá-rá pillantott a fekete kormányon lustán heverésző kézfejére. Undorodva elhúzta vértelen ajkait és próbálta ignorálni, hogy mennyire irritálja. Itachit igazából mindig is az apró dolgok tudták csak minimálisan kihozni a sodrából.

Kisame mellette ült, félpucéran; tetőtől-talpig bekenve kék testfestékkel, bár itt-ott kikandikált csokoládé szín bőre, összhatásában igazán vilagoskékre sikeredett.

Kisame szülei tengerbiológusok voltak és kiskora óta nagy odaadással tömték bele gyerekük fejébe a borzasztóan érdekes teremtményeket, amiket az óceán rejt. A fiú boldogan hallgatta, csillogó mogyoróbarna szemekkel, és szívből jövő mosollyal. Mindig ámulatba ejtette a víz mélysége, gyönyörűsége, és nem bírta ki, hogy ne jelentkezzen úszótanfolyamra, már óvodás korának hajnalán.

\- Tudod, hogy átvehetem. Már én is megszereztem a jogosítványom.

\- Tegnap kaptad meg. Miután meghúztak háromszor. Ha most átadom, akkor mind csúnyán halunk meg - nyomatékosította Itachi, és mondanivalójának komolyságát egy ajakbiggyesztéssel is megtoldotta.

\- Ha nem állunk meg, hogy szarhassak, akkor tényleg meghalunk. - Hidan a leghátsó ülésen szenvedett, mióta elindultak. Pontosan tudta, hogy mennyire nem bírja a kisbuszokat. Pain is tudta. Mindenki teljesen tisztában volt vele, hogy Hidan az egész utat végig fogja okádni, hogyha nem hoz magával gyógyszert, ezért az indulás előtti két hétben minden nap küldtek neki felváltva egy-egy SMS-t.

gyógyszer geci

Természetesen Hidan szürkére szívott tincseit hátrasimítva mindig azt mondta, hogy el fogja őket rakni, és ne szarjatok már be, baszki.

Természetesen Hidan szürkére szívott tincseit hátrasimítva folyamatosan a zacskókat telített meg, és mivel az út háromnegyede dugóból állt, nem nagyon akadt lehetősége, hogy megálljanak, és mondjuk mosdót keressenek egy benzinkúton.

\- Egyébként komolyan a következőnél meg kellene állnunk - támogatta az ötletet Konan. - Tampont kellene cserélnem. - Ezt azért tette hozzá, hogy éreztesse a helyzet sürgősségét.

\- Tíz perc múlva itt lesz egy - nyugtatott meg mindenkit Itachi, és továbbra sem tükröződött semmiféle érzelem a hangjában.

Sasori elhozta magával a tabletjét és azon olvasgatott, sorozatot nézett unottan és zenét hallgatott, Kakuzu közvetlenül mellette kaparós sorsjegyek sokaságával próbálkozott, de minduntalan hiába.

Kakuzu volt közöttük a legidősebb, az utolsó évét fogja jövőre tölteni az Akatsuki Gimnázium és Művészeti Szakközépiskola hűvös és monoton falai között, tiszta képe volt a jövőjéről, de nem nagyon árulta el senkinek, mégis mit szeretne csinálni.

Kakuzunak hosszú barna haja tépett fazonban lógott az arcába, és különböző sebhelyek díszítették a testét; egészen frissek, és rettenetesen régiek. Az arcvonásai kemények voltak, mintha egy szobrász alkotta volna meg csontozatát, erősen kiugró kulcscsontja és orra karakteresen kiemelkedtek arcából. Szemei a zöld legsötétebb árnyalatát vették fel, és valahogy sosem sikerült igazán berúgnia.

\- Na? - hajolt át Kakuzu válla felett Sasori, hogy lomha pillantást vessen a sorsjegyre. Elegáns mozdulattal kihúzta apró füleiből a fülesét és kérdően barátjára vetette mogyoróbarna íriszeit.

\- Faszomat.

\- Azt hittem, a zsidók értenek a pénzhez - vetette oda gunyorosan, csakúgy foghegyről.

\- A zsidók ahhoz értenek, hogy levágják a farkad. - Azonnali visszavágás.

Sasori nagyot sóhajtott és visszafordult az ablakhoz, és rettentően boldog lett, amikor Itachi elkezdett lekanyarodni.

\- Hál' Isten… - nyöszörgött Hidan, és a színskála minden egyes tagját felvette a bőre, rosszullétében alig bírt lábra állni, így utoljára hagyta el a kisbuszt. Kinyújtotta a kezét, de természetesen senki nem segített neki felállni, vagy akárcsak egy szimpla „hogy vagy, baszdki?" sem hagyta el egy embernek sem az ajkait. Ők megmondták neki, folyamatosan bébiszittelték, így egy cseppnyi sajnálatot sem mutattak a fiú iránt.

Kisame szállt ki először és megnyújtóztatta elgémberedett tagjait, szaggatott kék farmere nem nagyon adott neki mozgási lehetőséget, de legalább fenekének szép ívét mutogathatta. Válla széles volt, robosztusan emelkedett mindenki felé a kis csapatban, és erre büszke is volt. Rengetegen mondogatták neki, hogy menjen kosarasnak, de a fiú semmi pénzért nem hagyta volna ott az úszást; elhivatottságának jeléül a mellkasára tetováltatott cápa szolgált. Kisame rajongott ezekért a különlegesen gyönyörű állatokért; a pörölycápától kezdve a macskacápán át, az óriáscápáig mindet gyermeki lelkesedéssel imádta.

Itachi éppen hogy kinyitotta az ajtót azonnal a zsebében árválkodó cigarettás dobozért és hollómintás gyújtóért nyúlt. Szemei annyira sötétbarnák voltak, hogy bogarát nem is igazán lehetett észrevenni a hatalmas karikákról, amik csak tetőzték a depresszív kinézetét, hogy arról már ne is beszéljünk. Általában éjfekete ruhákban járkált, és tett rá, hogyha emósnak gondolták. Ő nem emós. Már nem. Életének azt a szakaszát erősen tagadja, mindenféle gyilkos tárgyat bevetve.

\- Na, akkor pislantsunk - nyöszörögte Hidan, ahogy zombiként mászott ki az autóból. A többiek már réges-régen a WC előtt ácsorogtak, míg ő végigvonszolta nyomorult testét a betonon.

Sasori bement a benzinkútra, és úgy döntött, megajándékozza magát egy jeges kávéval, bár rettentően sajnálta rá a pénzt. Nagyi azt mondta, költsem, amire szeretném…

A kassza előtt senki nem állt, így gyorsan megvette, de végül visszaballagott a magazinoknál álldogáló Kakuzuhoz.

\- Figyu.

\- Hm? - Az érintett éppen valamiféle árfolyamokkal kapcsolatos cikket böngészett, és nagyban tett a Playboy újságok színes választékára.

\- Bocs a zsidós poén miatt. Fasz voltam. - Sasori bűntudatosan megvakarta a tarkóját és tudta, hogy nem szoktak ilyesmiből nagy ügyet csinálni, mégse érezte helyénvalónak, ha annyiban hagyja a dolgot. A fiú festett, sötétvörös hajzuhataga kócosan állt minden irányba, és szeplői nyugodtan pillogtak orrocskáján, ez tette gyermekivé az arcát. Próbálta fesztiválosra venni a figurát és magára aggatott egy kockás inget, a kocsiban pedig mindenkinek akadt virágkoszorú. Barna térdnadrágja csinosan tele volt díszítve festék pöttyökkel.(( Konan szerint nagyon "támblörösen fogunk kinézni velük" ))

\- Ah, hagyd el. Nem probléma - legyintgetett Kakuzu és lassan visszarakta az újságot. Ő laza fekete mackónadrágban feszített és egy olyan pólóban, ami megmutatta hátának egészét.

Kakuzu háta igazán gyönyörű volt a maga módján. Minden egyes kiemelkedő heg rajta egy-egy történetet rejtett magában, ugyanúgy összevarrott sebei sokaságának választéka. Személy szerint Sasori mindig csodálatosnak tartotta, hogy Kakuzu mennyi mindent volt képes elviselni, és kétszer olyan erősen visszavágni mindazért, amit vele tettek. Kis csapatuknak majdnem minden tagja irigységgel és tisztelettel, fele-fele arányában nézett a férfira.

\- Rendben, ennyit akartam.

\- De, ha már így bánod, vedd meg nekem ezt. - Mielőtt Sasori bármit is kinyöghetett volna Kakuzu már a kezébe is nyomta az újságot és eltűnt a színről, lazán kilibbent, hogy hátra menjen cigarettázni.

Mindeközben Kisame és Itachi saját kis birodalmukká tették a hátsó ülés részt, és amíg mindenki saját baját intézte, ők tökéletesen megvoltak ketten. Kisame lassan hátára döntötte és igazán szerelmesen csókolta kedvesének arcát. Itachinak egy piercing virított az orrában, így azt a részt békén hagyta. Pedig mennyire imádta párjának minden porcikáját. Kisame olyan fajta ember volt, aki képes lett volna betörni a NASA központjába, ha Itachi onnan szeretett volna egy tollat.

\- Kisame.

\- Hm?

\- Szeretlek.

\- Buzi vagy.

\- Te is.

Kisame nem bírta ki, hogy teljes szívből rá ne mosolyogjon kedvesére. Kisamenak hegyes fogai voltak, és annyira szélesen tudott mosolyogni, hogy az orrlyukai is rendesen kitágultak. Gödröcskéje volt, és néha ráncai tengerkék szemei szélében.

Itachi lassan felült és gyengéden megcsókolta a másik férfi homlokát.

\- Le fogod nyalni a festékem, csak mondom. - És Itachi máris ugyanabba a helyzetbe került, amiben volt, ugyanis Kisame egy hatalmas gyerek volt és játszi könnyedséggel gyűrte maga alá az Uchiha fiút, akinek vékony testalkata nem éppen konditerembe illett.

\- Nagyon érdekel.

\- Téged semmi nem érdekel. - Kisame belemosolygott a csókjukba és apró puszikat hintett a nyakára, fogai alatt ízlelte az oly ismerős bőrfelületet, és imádta, és szerette volna lerángatni Itachiról azokat a nyomorult ruhadarabokat és a combjai közé ékelni a fejét és szépen leszopni a hátsó ülésen, hogy majd később röhögjenek, ha Hidan ott fetreng, és nem tud semmiről.

\- Te érdekelsz amúgy. - Itachi a másik férfi hajába futtatta az ujjait, és meglepődött, mennyi hajlakkot erőltetett magára Kisame.

\- Megtisztelő. - És a hasába fújt, és Itachi felnevetett, és ő majdnem elsírta magát, amikor meghallotta.

Hidan a hányását vizslatta nagyon hosszú ideig, és teljesen belefeledkezett abba, hogy vajon mikor evett répát, de végül egy vállvonással egybekötve húzta le. A mosdóban húgyszag terjengett, felmászott a koszos csempék közé, és képes volt akár évezredeket is megülni ott.  
Hidan kimászott a fülkéből, nagyon hisztériásan becsapta annak mohazöld ajtaját, és a mosdókagylóhoz caplatott. Egyenletesen lépkedett, kimérten, próbálta összeszedni magát, és visszatérni teljes party-üzemmódba. Alig várta, hogy átvegyék a fesztiválos cuccaikat, amiket Konan válogatott ki, és felállítsák a sátrakat, amihez nem értett, de mindenki más igen. A tükörképére meredt, és igazából tetszett neki, amit látott. Szerette a testalkatát, hiszen az utóbbi nyarakat konditeremben töltötte. Hidan borzasztóan szeretett futni és tudta, hogy így könnyebben levezeti a mérgét, azt a borzalmasan sok stresszt, amit saját vállára tett. Hidan mindent megtett, hogy senki ne vegye észre, mekkora egy csődtömeg.  
Kezdetnek le kell szögezzük, hogy minden miatt stresszelt. Egyszerűen utálta, ha neki kell megrendelnie a pizzát, vagy a pénztárnál óvszert vásárolt, és állandóan fülig vörösödött, ha ilyesmik történtek.  
\- Mit tökölsz már? - Kakuzu lezseren lökte be a mosdó ajtaját.  
\- Jóvan' már, baszki. - Megengedte a csapot, gyorsan kezet mosott, és erősen tagadta, mennyire tetszett neki a szappan illata. Kakuzu becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és egy darabig csak néma csend feszült közöttük, azután valami megcsördült Kakuzu zsebében. Hidan párat pislogott, mire azon kapta magát, hogy nem volt elég gyors, így a gyógyszeres dobozka a földön landolt.  
\- Veled még kedves sem lehet az ember, mert elbaszod.  
\- Hamarabb nem tudtad volna idetolni azt a szaros valagad és a képembe nyomni ezt a fost?  
Kakuzu vállat vont, majd egy darabig egymásra meredtek.  
\- Mi van azzal a pasival, akivel múltkor voltál?  
\- Semmi. Nem jött össze, de vett nekem rengeteg cigit.  
\- Helyes. - Ezzel ott is hagyta, és Hidan magában sokadszorra is tisztázta, hogy dugni fog vele a sátorban, és nagyon keményen, és teljes szívéből akarta a kéjt.

Szerette volna, hogy Kakuzu megérintse, hogy a szürke tincsei közé futtassa az ujjait, miközben leszopja. Szerette volna végigcsókolni az összes varratot a testén, minden egyes kis heget és a frissen nyílt sebeket, melyek virágként bomlottak ki az ütések pillanatában. Tükörképére nézett, és meg kellett állnia, hogy ne köpjön rá. Nem állta meg, és gyorsan sétált az autó felé.


End file.
